


NatsuHaru Days

by yuki_chicken



Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kensei is Dad, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Post Mpreg, Shuhei is Mom, mini drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: The children drabbles to the other stories in the series
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I....needed to empty my notes
> 
> Seriously though....when I say its short....its shooooort

With the sweat still trailing down his face, Shuhei stared in awe at the babies in his arms. He couldn’t believe that the little boys that he carried for nine months was finally in his arms. Even if the little ones weren’t made known to him for the first four months.

“Daichi and Haru. The eldest is Natsume and youngest shall be Haru.”

The little boys cooed in their mother’s arms and snuggled into his warm chest. The adults in the room all smiled warmly at the newborn boys in the Lieutenant’s arms. They knew, for a fact, that that little ones were going to change a lot of lives.

Thus, begins the story of the Ninth Division’s Heirs, Natsume and Haru Muguruma.


	2. Omega Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei doesn't want to put them down

As a new mother, Shuhei didn’t want to let the twins out of his sight. His inner Omega begged for him to stay near the pups. The Omega was torn on the inside. Even though Kensei was at home as well, the Omega still wanted his pups to be near him. Shuhei bit his lip before he made up his mind.

Blinking awake, Kensei groggily looked around for his Mate and his pups. Not seeing either of the three, the Alpha jumped out of bed. Running into the hallway, he heard some cooing and stopped before he reached the living room. Leaning on the wall, he let a smile slip onto his face at the sight.

His beautiful Omega was cooing and bouncing while cleaning the room. The babies were attached to him, one at the front and the other on the back.

He could get used to a sight like this and luckily for him, he could.


	3. Sleep and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei watches the boys sleep, Kensei does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do remember that these prompts are short ><

Shuhei was dead tired, but none of it mattered to him. The only thing that kept him going were his pups. Standing at the doorway of the nursery, Shuhei admired the fact that his sweet little pups were nestled in each other’s arms.

Haruka was on his back spread out like a starfish, while Natsume was next to him with his head on his little brother’s arm near his heart.

Shuhei would watch the twins sleep like that forever if it meant that he could have the cute scene ingrained in his mind forever. Shuhei smiled to himself when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and leaned back.

“Did I wake you, Alpha?”

Shuhei giggled when Kensei groaned and felt the arms around his waist tightening.

“You know what does to me when you say that, Little Omega~”

Kensei purred into his words and leaned his head forward to lick at the mating mark on the back of Shuhei’s neck.

“And no, you didn’t wake me up. I woke up cause you weren’t in bed. Why are you here? Did the boys wake you?”

Shuhei shook his head and continued looking at his pups, through the bond, Kensei could feel the love and nostalgia radiating off of his Omega in waves.

Kensei decided once again that he would protect this with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking tired ><


	4. Wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wiggle, wiggle, wiggle
> 
> also, double update <3

The boys were six months old and could stay awake for longer than they were newborns. Of course, it didn’t mean that everyone could visit them all at once. The godparents were still allowed a free everyday pass.

Which brought us to today.

Ari and Ichigo were visiting the couple on their day off. Well, Ari had a day off and Ichigo wanted to come and bother everyone out of boredom.

They peered into the crib and saw the babies moving around and looking in every direction.

”Oh my god!!!! They’re so cute”

Ari squealed at the cuteness while Ichigo had only stared at them in awe.

“Wiggle, wiggle little ones”

Natsume had shown a big gummy smile to his godmother.


	5. Tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee

As a daily regime for the children, Shuhei made it a point to put the boys on their stomach to get them accustomed to tummy time. So, that they could learn how to move and help strengthen their muscles. It was 10am, which was the usual time for the boys to have their tummy time.

Kensei was home today and he watched the boys have their tummy times. Natsume, their sweet boy, took after Kensei in everything but personality. Haru, on the other hand, even though he took after his mother, had gotten Kensei’s brute-ish personality. Natsume was probably going to be a people killer when he grew up. To be fair, both of them were going to be people killers.

With their parent’s looks and personality, they were going to be Casanova’s when they grew up. Shuhei turned around when he heard a cooing sound and saw Natsume giggling and screaming (and drooling) at his father and Haru staring at his brother. Kensei held out his hands and gestured for Natsume to come to him. The young silver head baby stared before he wiggled around and started moving towards his father.

Both parents stared at the baby and watched as he wiggled towards his father’s chest and roll over and giggle up at him. Kensei proudly lifted the small baby into the air and Shuhei quickly grabbed Haru and lifted him up, looking at Natsume and kissing his chubby cheek.

“Aww~ I’m so proud of you my baby.”

Natsume giggled again and showed off his gummy smile.


	6. First fight/ Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted from my phone cause I’m impatient as hell. So forgive plus it’s almost 4:30am......

When it happened, it was because the twins were fighting with each other. If you were to ask the parents, they were expecting the fight sooner or later.

They were twins and they were naturally going to butt heads for their different personalities and such. Of course, no one expected the twins to act like their parents, but they didn’t know what to expect of mini Shuhei and mini Kensei.

It was 10am and Shuhei was already fed up with the twins. The two of them had taken to wiggling themselves to face each other and proceeded to hit each other as hard as they could. It would only stop when Haru would start crying, then Shuhei would have to scold Natsume for being mean. Then Natsume would cry and he’d have to comfort the both of them. Then he would put them down and the cycle would repeat.

Why did he decide to become a mother again? Why couldn’t someone have warned him that this would happen? Oh, because no one had had twins except for him. They only other twins were Sogyo no Kotowari.

After the third time it happens, Shuhei had gotten fed up and separated the both of them. The twins, naturally, decided to cry cause they were far apart.

Something had clicked and Natsume got onto his hands and knees and crawled for the first time. Haru had blinked and watched his older brother coming closer to him. He cooed loudly and attempted to do the same thing. He was a bit wobbly at first, but got the hang of it.

Feeling proud of themselves, they decided to crawl to their mother to surprise him. Needless to say, a bunch of squad members had shown up to the house when Shuhei screamed bloody murder, only to find him crying and hugging the twins. His only response was.

“They crawled.”


	7. First Steps

When their first steps happen, it was during a meeting.

All of their friends were attending the Captains and Lieutenants meeting that happening that day, so the reluctant parents had no choice but to bring their children with them. Natsume crawled towards Ari the second he saw her. While Haruka went to his mother. The meeting went according to plan, but halfway through the meeting, Natsume started getting restless and he wanted to go to the ground. Ari reluctantly placed her godson on the ground and watched as the boy stood up and walked to the other side of the room towards Toshiro.

Ari was the only one watching him, but that didn't last when she suddenly screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"

That was the moment that Haruka also wanted to down and he too walked towards the young Captain. The officers gaped at the children and Ari turned towards Shuhei and Kensei.

"When the hell did they learn that?"

The parents could only look on in baffled amazement.


	8. The Voice (Natsume)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a time skip. there will be another one in the final chapter as well

Opening his eyes, Natsume looked around. He could see nothing.

Nothing, but the sand and the strong winds. Looking around, he spotted a shadow within the desert winds. He was frightened. He didn’t see his parents, his aunt, or his twin. It looked like he wasn’t even in the Soul Society.

He looked around. He couldn’t see anything.

“My name is…”

Natsume couldn’t hear the voice over the roar of the wind. The black tendrils wrapped themselves around him and surrounded him.

His eyes popped open and he could see the worried faces of his aunt and uncle looking down at him.

“Aunt Ari? Uncle Kaien?”

Kaien and Ari sighed in relief. Ari leaned over and hugged her nephew close to her chest. When they felt the surge of spiritual pressure, they immediately went to check on the twins and saw some black tendrils leaking from her nephew’s tiny body. After discussing with Harukaze, she decided to let it go, but was still scared when the boy constantly whimpered and cried out for his family.

She looked towards her older brother and nodded. They would wait until Natsume experienced the same thing to tell their parents. It wouldn’t be easy for Natsume, but they would do everything in their power to help him.

_“…Kazeharu”_


	9. The Voice (Haruka)

When Haruka opened his eyes, it looked like he was in a forest. A thick one.

Ok? He was officially confused, he remembers falling asleep next to his twin. The twin had been scared because of a monster in his dream and wanted to sleep with his parents and his twin. His mother quickly agreed and gathered the boys into their room and put them in between him and their father.

Their father was reluctant at first, but agreed when he saw the look on his son. He said something that it reminded him of their mother when he was young. Their mother glared at him and bound him in a Kido. That was hilarious.

He had made fun of his twin and called him a scaredy cat and this was probably his karma for making fun of his brother. For now, he was in a strange situation and he didn’t know what to do.

He turned around and saw a hooded figure standing behind him. He could see whisps of red and black hair from the hood. Haruka looked at the figure and stuck his hand out.

“Hello, my name is Haruka. What’s your name? My uncle always says to introduce yourself, no matter the situation~”

Haruka sounded confident on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous. He wanted to run into his mother’s arms, but he was nowhere near him. So, he decided the next best thing was to be polite. Either that or he was spending too much time with Uncle Ichigo, like Aunt Ari said he was doing.

The hooded figure stared at him, but made no movement. At least, he thinks the figure was staring at him. He didn’t know, he just wanted his mother. The figure sighed and asked him a question.

“Do you know who I am?”

Haruka looked at him in confusion and he shook his head. The figure sighed and then his voice boomed loudly.

“THEN BE GONE!!!!”

Haruka’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. He found he was back in his parent’s room. He looked towards his right and saw his twin stretched over their father, both snoring and drooling. He looked towards his left and stared at his mother. He felt his eyes tear up and he threw himself into his mother’s chest.

Shuhei quickly woke up and looked down at the weight on his chest. The other two woke up at the loud sob that tore from Haruka and looked at Shuhei, who was now cradling the boy to his chest as he sobbed loudly.

“Mama~ waah~”

Shuhei just blinked down at Haruka and rocked him gently.

“It’s alright I’m here, baby. Mama’s here, just let it out.”

Haruka continued to cry well into the early morning hours. When both twins finally managed to sleep, the couple looked at each other in worry.

“You don’t think?”

Kensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Let’s hope not….”

_“…Fuyukaze”_


	10. Help

“Danng. You kids must really be talented, but since we all know who your mother and father are. Its no surprise”

Ari chuckled and looked down at her nephews. The poor boys had run towards the Thirteenth barracks in search of their aunt, who would no doubt help them. The boys looked up at their aunt in hopeful, cute little looks. Ari chuckled again and looked at them. She could see the fright in their little eyes and nodded, turning around and gesturing them to follow her.

Cutely, like little ducklings, they diligently followed their aunt and greeted the squad members along the way. They stepped into a room with seals on the walls and looked at their aunt curiously.

“What’re we doing here, Aunty?”

Ari strutted to the middle of the room and then turned around to face the twins. They gulped when they saw the look in her eyes and shifted in their spots. Ari gestured to the room before addressing the boys.

“This here boys, is the room of release. Every squad has one for those members who have yet to find out the names of their Zanpakutos. Normally, you would have to go to the academy and find out the name of your sword, but obviously you guys are an exception to the rule”

The boys nodded in understanding, earning a pleased hum. They turned when their aunt pointed at something.

“These things are called blank swords or Asauchis. They are what will eventually become your Zanpakuto.”

Natsume and Haruka looked at their aunt in baffled confusion and just whacked the sword onto the ground. Ari watched them and felt like a vein would pop in irritation and chopped her nephews on the head.

“That means you respect the sword, ya know?”

She pointed towards the corner.

“Now, go over there and meditate. Obviously, the two of you need desperate help with your swords, so go over there and don’t screw it up.”

She watched them sit in the corner with the swords on their lap. She placed her own hand on her sword and put up a strong barrier around the room.

“….”

“Let’s just hope that it won’t come to that Harukaze~”


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

Somewhere in the next twenty minutes, the twins had somehow manifested their swords into something. Harukaze had also manifested and had brought a shield up to protect his weilder. And the alarms were sounding.

_‘Shit.....’_

Ari quickly summoned a butterfly and sent the message off to the guards to turn the alarm off. She turned towards Harukaze and slowly stood up. She looked over his shoulder and beamed in pride at her godsons. Natsume was holding a pitch black scythe with a tattered red ribbon at the top with a black chain next to it. Haru was holding an emerald green spear with a ribbon wrapped around the top near the blade.

(A/N: I am very shit at describing stuff like this.)

A bright light shone and the swords returned to normal. With Natsu’s hilt becoming a white as snow color while Haru’s became a pitch black color. Both boys collapsed onto the ground and started softly snoring. Ari looked on with pride and motioned for Harukaze to return. The weather spirit did as told and returned to the sword at his master’s side.

Ari blinked and then sighed in exasperation.

“Ah shit, this is going to be hard to explain to your parents ya brats....”

~

And hard it was cause currently, Shuhei looked like he was torn between yelling and punching something. And Kensei, well he was staring at the wall behind him.

“Ari, why? Couldn’t you have come to the both of us first before you did that?!”

To be fair, she understood that every parent was going to terrified for their child. Especially in a job like this. Ari sighed and wondered if this was how her older siblings felt about her joining the Court Guard. She made a mental note to apologize to them at another time. She sighed and stared at the parents.

“They came to me because they were afraid. I know that they could’ve gone to you, but how long has their nightmares lasted? Were you going to continue to be ignorant to the problem until it became so bad for them that it would physically harm them? It was going to happen sooner or later, but it would be preferable if it happened now.”

The parents sighed and looked away. Ari could see the inner turmoil in both of them. The fact that the children lasted this long without facing the repercussions was a miracle and wouldn’t have happened a second or a third if they ignored it any longer. 

“I’m pretty sure I can see where Kaien and Kukaku came from with this.”

The parents looked at the girl in confusion so she continued.

“When Kaien came back and we went to Kukaku’s house, there was a huge fight between us. They were absolutely furious that I became a Soul Reaper. I don’t know who was hurt more though, Kaien or Kukaku. I hadn’t wanted to talk to them because I had my reasons, but they didn’t want to understand. So, I left. I came back here and I threw myself into my work. The Captain was livid and so was everyone else. This was after the war and we were supposed to be resting and there I was running away from family and throwing myself into work. Next thing I know, Kaien and Shuhei are wrestling my ass onto the couch in the office cause my tears were ruining the paperwork anyway.”

She chuckled as she remembered Shuhei grabbing her by the collar and picking her up, swinging her a bit. 

“Anyway, the moral of the story is, that kids are going to grow up and the people who have watched them grow up must come to the realization that those children have their lives to live out. They may not know what they’re doing most of time, but we’ll be there to help them grow and learn. Besides, Natsume and Haruka are going to need their parents. There’s only so much I can do with teaching them how to use a spear and a scythe.”

The parent looked at each other, sighing and nodding.

“Of course, it’s going to be a while before the situation fully hits us, but we’ll be there for our children as we always have.”

Ari smiled and nodded.

“Good.”


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had the time to finish this??? What??? I hope that everyone enjoyed this as short as it was. It was fun writing this series and I hope that everyone looks forwards to my other series Doumekuni. It is on a temporary hiatus, but you should check it out if you’re interested~ 😉

“Please enter the new Lieutenants of Squads 10 and 13.”

The other Lieutenants turned towards the door and saw two people walking into the room. The nostalgia of watching the two men enter the room began to sweep through the people. They had watched these boys grow up from the time they were in their mother’s womb until now.

The two boys were now wearing the badges of squads 10 and 13. Everyone had been a little shocked when Rangiku and Kaien had announced their retirement, but they both had apparently planned it to give the boys a chance at spreading their wings.

Natsume, who had presented as an Alpha, stood at an impressive 6 feet tall. His features were more defined and he looked like Kensei. Haruka, an Omega, was 5 feet 8 inches tall and was slim and beautiful like Shuhei. The patents were proud of how far their children had come and couldn’t wait to see what was in store for their future. For now though, they needed to get settled into their new roles as Lieutenants and learn to love the paperwork.

“Lieutenant of Squad 10 Natsume reporting for duty.”

“Lieutenant of Squad 13 Haruka also reporting for duty.”

Everyone clapped and the Lieutenant of Squad 1, Rukia, warmly welcomed the two and gestured them to have a seat.

“Alright people, let’s get started shall we?”

There were going to be times where Natsume felt the pressures of being an Alpha and Haru the pressures of an Omega, where they’d go home to their parents and snuggle in their bed for comfort. There were also going to be times where both boys felt like they had to live up to their parents expectations and reputations. Their Aunt Ari would step in and told them that they were their own person and it didn’t matter about expectations nor reputations to their parents. They didn’t care as long as they came back to them alive. There were going to be a lot of hardships in their future, but they’d overcome it with the help of their friends and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to everyone for the support, but an especially huge thank you to gimmekensei for getting me into bleach again with the KenShuu fics that I spent writing on lol 😂 I love you all and hope to see you on Doumekuni ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the other parts of the series before this and after the previous one is coming ><


End file.
